Mutoun
Founded by the toils of freedom fighters and the wants of many an enslaved Minotaur, Mutoun stands proud as a bastion of the struggles of the Minotaur's bid for freedom. Description Mutoun is a sprawling city located on the western end of Nibiru. Much of the city is surrounded by massive farmlands that stretch into the surrounding plains. A small offshoot of the river delta runs through the city, providing natural separation for all of the city districts. A large town center in the middle house the members of the council that make the necessary decisions in Mutoun. Large walls surround the city proper, leftovers from the city's past wars. Many parks dot the landscape, tended to by resident followers of Gozreh and leaving places of natural beauty tucked in pockets. Economy The primary economic structure of Mutoun is based off of their incredible cattle and livestock industry. Containing a large portion of the workforce and economic wealth, their steer are renowned for being abnormally resilient and have incredible endurance when working. There is also the large brewing industry that spans the Dwarven and Gnomish Districts of the city itself, creating many craft brews and unique alcohol exclusive to Mutoun. Government The government of Mutoun consists of a Council of Elders. These Elders are chosen every so often as a sign of respect for the great feats of strength, be that of physical might or mental fortitude, that they have achieved. Every now and then, the members are challenged by upcoming minotaurs to take their spot on the council, but none so far have succeeded. Geography Situated on a river delta near the west coast of Nibiru, Mutoun lie northwest of the Stone-tooth Mountains. Th craggy mountain range spoken of to the south in their older texts. The weather is temperate, following similar cycles to Abrogail as the seasons progress. Surrounding it are plains and series of forested rivers, dense with trees and wildlife once the large stretches of farmland are past. History On the founding of Mutoun, the Minotaur people that built the city were enslaved by the powerful giant and hag warlords that ruled their lands. After decades of suffering under this, they rose up, befriending large tribes of both dwarves and gnomes in their bid for freedom. Many of the rank and file soldiers of the rebellion were minotaurs, with the gnomes and dwarves providing weaponry and equipment for their urban combat. Much blood was shed, yet the minotaurs were victorious in their rebellion and claimed the city for themselves, driving the hags and giants that ruled over them far into the reaches of Nibiru. The city quickly bounced back from the bloodshed and destruction, being no strangers to hard work, the three races combined their efforts to rebuild and expand upon the crudely built city that the warlords had ordered created. They designated the three major districts of the city. The Gnomish District, the Dwarven district and the Primary city of Mutoun. Each race was given a home in the city to expand upon their culture as the melting pot slowly grew, with bonds growing stringer since. Inhabitants The primary occupants of Mutoun are Minotaurs with large pluralities of the city consisting of both dwarves and gnomes who originally came to aid the Minotaurs of Mutoun in their time of need. Aside from these major groups, there are a smattering of other races that are typically scorned, such as locum and fetchlings who've found their way there. Religion There is no standardized religion in Mutoun as freedom was one of the main aspects and ideals fought for originally. Most minotaurs follow deities that revolve around strength in some fashion, as that is core to their way of life and culture. As such Gorum tends to be a popular choice as well as Trudd among the dwarven communities. Churches of Sarenrae and Desna can also be seen, typically closer to the Gnomish district. Leadership Ruler-Teflon Craggenhoff Barrister-? Consort-? Councillor-Rosie Thunderhand Grand Diplomat-? Heir-? High Priest- ? Judge-? Magister-? Marshal-Gerald Clovenhoof Spymaster-? Treasurer-? Settlement Details Neutral Metropolis Qualities # Abundant # Prosperous # Legendary Marketplace # Adventure Site # Defiant # Majestic Disadvantages: None Government: Council Notable NPCs Rosie Thunderhand Gerald Clovenhoof Category:Settlement